More to Lose
by nikstarr
Summary: Feelings resurface when Angela and Hodgins go to Booth's FBI party intending only to go as friends. Also, Brennan gets closer to Booth as she discovers his deep dark secret.
1. Under the sea

" I don't think I should go." Brennan said very matter-of-factly as if she knew she was right. Booth's nose cringed slightly at her smoothness.

With a scoff, he replied, "It's just a simple cocktail party for the FBI, Bones. I'd figure you'd love going to something like this. You went to that party with Jared." He pointed out, hoping for surrender.

"Yeah but he was just trying to impress me by means of asking me out on a lavish date. Besides, you know how I am with people."

Sweets interjected with a wry smile, "So you'd rather go out with a guy that has multiple DUI's rather than go with a responsible adult like Booth?"

Brennan shook her head. What was Sweets trying to prove? "No but I just think it would be weird. Booth and I work together. We're friends. It'll feel strange to be going to a party together."

Booth nodded, "Yeah, we're friends but why shouldn't we just go as that? That wouldn't be weird."

"But anthropologically speaking when a…" Brennan started but Booth cut her off instantly.

"K, I don't really want to argue about it if you're gonna spout off anthropology."

Brennan shrugged, "And I don't want to argue about psychology."

Sweets shook his head, "I really don't mean to pick sides but I kinda agree." Sweets received a glare from Brennan but he continued, "It's just a simple gathering. You don't need to look at it any more than an offer from a friend."

Booth nodded as he exchanged an excited glance from Sweets then frowned as soon as he met the troubled glance from Brennan, "Bones, you know it's not gonna be the worst thing that's happened in your life. I'm sure a party won't be the death of you. Can't you just brave it out?"

Brennan's mind pooled with confusion and unease. Should she go with Booth to the dinner? What if he asks her to dance? Well they'd danced before, it wouldn't be that bad. Then before she could answer Booth's phone began to chime the very familiar "murder ring" and the two exchanged knowing glances before heading out the door leaving Sweets sitting alone as usual.

Sweets chuckled in awe at the familiar scene, "There's nothing like déjà vu to make you smile."

"How long has that uh…corpse been submerged in the ocean Bones?" Booth asked a little queasy at the distorted face of a murder victim.

Brennan looked intensely at the remains as if trying to connect with it in some way, "Well, by the look of deterioration, I'd say about two years."

"Age?"

Brennan nodded, "I'd estimate she was around eighteen to twenty years old."

Booth cringed. The girl was so young. She probably hadn't even experienced much of life, "A teenager?" He asked as his voice cracked with desperation.

"Yes." Brennan said matter-of-factly as she studied the bones more thoroughly. She stopped at the ankle and examined it closely. "There's fracturing on the end of the right fibula maybe by cause of falling off the cliff or running and tripping on a rock."

"What if the murderer tied an anchor to her leg to keep her at the bottom of the ocean?" Booth chimed in.

Brennan shrugged, "It's possible. I'll need these brought back to the Jeffersonian for further analysis."

Booth nodded, "So are we looking at a murder or an accident?"

Brennan shook her head, "I'll have no clue until we figure out the right evidence."

Booth smiled, "All right then. To the squint zone!"


	2. Love Undercover

Angela grinned at the spectacle of Hodgins trying to avoid her at the door. He seemed so skiddish lately and she didn't know why. It was over between them and they both moved on. So why was he acting so weird.

Hodgins finally got up the nerve to enter the doorway. He emerged with a pile of paperwork, set it down feverishly and turned around to leave. Angela stopped him. "Hey what's wrong? You look like you did last year when you were working up the nerve to ask me out?"

With a look that embodied a boy about to pee his pants, he answered, "Well I was going to ask you something but…I didn't…"

Angela interrupted, "Whatever it is, I'm with Roxy now, you don't have to be so nervous."

Hodgins laughed, "Oh no, I'm not…I mean I'm happy for you too. What I was going to ask you was uh… I have this favor that I need to ask of you. Booth and Brennan are going to this FBI party. Booth's boss wanted me to join along but I…."

"Let me guess," she answered slyly, "He said you needed to bring a date."

Hodgins nodded nervously. Why did she always finish his sentences? "Yeah, I know we're not together anymore but I figured if Booth and Dr. Brennan could go as friends then so could we."

Angela thought about it for a second but her answer was almost as certain as her voice, "Sure, I'll go with you Hodgins. I'm sure Roxy will understand if I spend a night with a good friend. Since that's what we are." She smiled warmly.

Hodgins sighed in relief. "Okay. Well then, see ya." He smiled as he exited the room.

Angela smiled as she shook her head in disbelief. She grabbed the paperwork Hodgins had used as an excuse to come in and looked over it. It was information on a new murder victim. In immediate response Angela took out her card and headed towards the squint lab.

Brennan and Booth were already there with Cam and Hodgins. Angela swiped in and moved steadily to the center. She cringed at the remains, "Oooh…this victim washed away good. Smells like tuna and rotten flesh."

Booth nodded in agreement, "At least one of you squints hates the smell of flesh and tuna in the morning."

Hodgins examined the same area Brennan had looked at earlier, with a smile he picked up a fragment of material that had been wedged in between the fibula and tibia. "Whoa, hello. It's a piece of rope."

Booth smiled, "That means my anchor theory was correct."

Brennan nodded, "Yes Booth, this is most definitely a murder."

Cam looked over at Angela who was still cringing at the smell. "Can you start on a reconstruction as soon as the bones are clean?"

Angela held her nose tightly as she nodded her head yes.

Cam nodded back, "Okay everybody let's catch a murderer." As hodgins gathered up the bones for cleaning and Cam and Angela left the lab, Booth discreetly tapped Bones on the shoulder, "So, Bones. Are you gonna go with me tomorrow night?"

"I have to think about it Booth. Right now, I'd rather focus on this murder." Brennan said intensely.

Booth nodded, "Well yeah of course I understand that but ya know I need to know before hand so I don't end up going to the dinner alone."

"Booth, I'll tell you as soon as I can. But I have no time to worry about something so unimportant right now."

"Unimportant? This party _is_ a big deal. I might even get an award or get recognized. Of course it's important. And I thought you'd want to back me up."

Brennan interjected, "You never told me there would be awards. You just told me it was a party!"

Booth chuckled, "Well I assumed you'd have figure it out by now. I wouldn't ask you to go to just any party with me unless I was receiving something."

"So you are receiving something?"

"I might be."

"You don't know for sure?"

"No but what difference does it make? The point is I might get an award."

Hodgins chuckled as he picked up the skull of the murder victim, "You two really act like an old married couple."

Brennan's face wrinkled in confusion, "But we're not a couple."

Hodgins nodded, "Yeah but you guys sure act like one."

Booth and brennan shared a nervous glance after Hodgins left the lab. "Uh, text me when you identify the victim." Booth said uneasily as he too stepped out of the lab and walked out into the sunlight.

Brennan eyed him as he left just long enough to ponder Hodgins' testimony. It'd be impossible for her to have a relationship with Booth. They work together. Angela and Hodgins broke up just like her and Sully. It was evident to her that work and fun do not mix.

She shook away the thought as soon as it had stirred up and, with slight smile, turned her attention towards the case at hand.


	3. Monkey see, monkey do

"Amelia Warren went missing two years ago. The police assumed she left the country after their hopeless pursuit." Angela read solemnly. It hit a nerve whenever a teenage girl was murdered. For some odd reason those victims usually reminded her of herself.

Booth looked at the picture, sadness filling his face. "She was so pretty. God, who would want to do something like that. She looks so young and fragile."

Brennan shook her head, "Actually her bone structure was very strong and able. She might have worked out occasionally. Angela does it say anything about a gym membership? Maybe we could start from there?"

Angela searched the page fervently, "Yeah, she was a Dance fitness instructor over at _Fit and Fast_. It says she was also in charge of all the financial business at the gym too.

"Who would want to kill a fitness instructor? Especially a teenage fitness instructor?" Brennan pondered.

"Amelia's dead?" A young man of about twenty-four answered from behind the front desk of _Fit and Fast_. "I don't understand. She was so sweet and kind. I can't imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt her."

Booth studied the man's face intensely, "Jason, I hear you were somewhat close to Amelia. How close?"

Jason shook his head, "Nothing of the romantic kind. We were more like brother and sister. I admired her in many ways for her talent and strength and in some ways she admired me, yet I still to this day have no idea what for. When she disappeared we thought she had moved or traveled out of the country for a long time. She always talked about doing that. She wanted to take her boyfriend Hayden along with her but she kept telling me how stubborn he was about wasted money. They got into a lot of fights over that."

"This Hayden have a last name?"

Jason nodded, "Hayden Browning. He's a pastor's son at the Church on Lemmings Street. Pastor Hank I believe they call him. I wouldn't know first hand. I'm catholic so I go to a different church. "

Booth gave him a respectful nod. "Did Amelia ever mention anything about Hayden being abusive?"

Jason shook his head. "No. Not that I know of. She says they got into fights but they never got physical. Although she could have been lying to me out of fear. But I highly doubt it. Amelia told me everything. I still can't believe she's dead."

Brennan joined in on the conversation, "Jason, did she ever mention anything about Hayden's father besides him being a pastor?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. He's apparently known for his short temper and hostile stubbornness. He never accepted Hayden going out with Amelia. To him, Amelia was a sinner. He would constantly blame her of witchcraft or ban her from church if she tried to go near his son. Hayden had to sneak out of his house just to see her, but I guess you can see why he was so argumentative."

Booth nodded, "Monkey see, monkey do."

"Huh?" Brennan looked between the two with a puzzled look on her face.

Booth rolled his eyes and continued, "We'll be in touch Jason. If there's more information we need, expect another visit."

"No problem." Jason said with a satisfied grin on his face, "Anything for the cops."

Booth glanced at Brennan who followed his lead out of the gym doors. Brennan turned sharply to Booth. "Booth, I know you don't want me to bring up Sully again but do you think that Amelia and Hayden were kind of like me and Sully?"

"What the heck are you talking about Bones? I thought we settled why you didn't leave with Gordon." Booth said defensively.

Brennan nodded, "I know but I'm just trying to make a comparison. I mean I could've gone somewhere extravagant and been so relaxed and free, yet I'm still here solving murders day in and day out with no real break from it all. I mean maybe Sully was right. Maybe the job is all I can think about but I don't want to seem like a robot."

"You're not a robot Bones. You're a little confusing at times but you're not a robot. Come on, how can a robot enjoy foreigner?"

Brennan could not help but to grin at Booth's slight joke. "I know I just don't want to end up dying before I get to experience all that life has to offer."

Booth laughed, "Bones, if you're worried about not having enough fun, then you do need to go to that party with me."

Brennan thought about it then nodded. He was right. The party would be just enough to distract her from the everyday rituals she had gotten used to when dealing with a case. "I guess you're right." She turned and smiled back, "I'll go with you to your party as your friend."

Booth grinned and rubbed his hands together in overjoyed excitement. "Haha! I knew you'd finally say yes. You wouldn't let your old pal Seeley Booth down."

Brennan chuckled, "You say that like we've been friends since kindergarten."

"Feels like it doesn't it?"

Brennan grinned and shook her head, trying to puzzle out the great mystery of the man that stood before her. The two exchanged joking glances before getting in Booth's car and driving to their next suspect.

'


	4. Love is a battlefield

Angela bit her lip anxiously, her thoughts going crazy with anticipation. What was she thinking, a date with Hodgins? Sure, they were going as friends to a social gathering but past romance could spark and Roxy meant to much to her to break her heart again. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. The velvety maroon dress that shone back at her in the mirror lightened her spirits only a little. How could she be excited when she feared the worst?

"Wow, you look spectacular. Too bad the party's not till' tomorrow. You seem like you're ready for it to happen right away." Cam announced, her eyes sparkling with an imaginative attempt to take in the glory of the dress Angela was wearing.

Angela shook her head, "Not really." She sighed as she turned to Cam, her face filling up with anxiety. "I'm still not sure going as Hodgins' date is such a good idea. I know he wanted us to go as friends but you know guys. They only say that so they can eventually get in your pants."

Cam pursed her lips in thought, "Yes but you and Hodgins reached that level long ago. I think right now he just wants you to support him like you would Brennan. I'd take it as a civilized, friendly gesture."

Angela nodded. It seemed to make sense; there would be no point in fussing about Hodgins like she was. He was obviously trying to be friendly. "Yeah, I know. I don't even know why I'm going crazy over this. I guess I'm just worried about the past coming back to haunt me."

"Then try and focus on the present." Cam said matter-of-factly. "I'm sure having a little fun with Hodgins won't change how you two stand. You've already made it clear that you're with Roxy. He knows and respects that."

Angela grinned, "Thanks Cam." With a positive smirk she continued, "I'm so glad I didn't ask Brennan what she thought. She'd just look like she had been a deer caught in headlights."

A knock on the door and a swift entrance from Hodgins interrupted their conversation and turned their gaze towards the intruder. Angela could feel her cheeks heat up as she realized what she was wearing.

Hodgins stopped dead in his tracks, unable to figure out what was going on before he walked in. "Wow, Angela the party isn't till' tomorrow. You going to be wearing that to the party or are you going on a date with Roxy tonight?"

"Oh…uh…I was just trying it on for tomorrow. I wasn't sure if I should go with this one or a more aqua color. You know me, I like to look my best." Angela covered up with uncomfortable speed.

Hodgins noticed the fear behind her voice, "Angela if you don't want to go on a date with me, I could always try and get some friend of the family to go."

"No!" She said abruptly, which set a whirl of confusion into the poor bug man's head. "I think it'll be good for me to go to one of these. I haven't been to a party in a while. I'd like to go." She smiled awkwardly and turned over to Cam for a little help. Cam immediately caught her reaction and thought of a quick excuse to get Hodgins out of the room.

"Um, Hodgins. I need you to see if Dr. Goodman has arrived yet."

Hodgins lifted a brow, "Um, Goodman left a long time ago…I don't think he's coming back. He was pretty gun ho on leaving in the first place."

Cam nodded, "Yes but he's come back for the weekend to go to Booth's party with me and he wanted to visit everybody and take part in the new case."

Hodgins rolled his eyes; "As long as he doesn't use his psycho guesswork on me I'll be okay with it." He said smugly as he left the room.

As soon as he was out of earshot Angela immediately pounded Cam with questions. "Was that just a quick lie or is Goodman really coming to visit?"

Cam smiled, "He's coming alright. I was the only one who knew till' now. I was hoping to leave it a surprise to everyone but unfortunately it was the only thing I could think of to get Hodgins out of the room for you.

"Thanks a bunch." Angela said with a satisfied grin. "I better go change before people start coming in and taking pictures." She joked before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

"Mr. Browning, you were sexually involved with Amelia Warren?" Brennan asked inquisitively as both her and Booth came upon the young dashing Pastor's son in front of his church.

Hayden looked up from the ground and with an uncomfortable chuckle replied, "Who's asking?"

Booth flashed his badge immediately with a confident smirk, "FBI, Mr. Browning. We want to ask you a few questions about Amelia Warren's murder."

The Pastor's son jolted with shock, "What?" With a sudden swift motion he put his hand to his heart as if he was about to have a heart attack, "Amy was murdered b-but how? Why? That couldn't be possible."

Brennan shook her head, "It is entirely possible sir, the remains we found in the river were an identical match to that of your counterpart, or so I should assume from other witnesses and that heartbroken look on your face that clearly indicates you two were romantically involved."

Hayden nodded slowly, "Yeah, we were a couple. I was actually thinking of popping the question not long before she disappeared. I decided not to because I was worried that age was going to be a problem. I mean the two of us to society's eyes and God's eyes are just toddlers. We're not meant to wed so early. Trust in a relationship takes time, and God meant for us to be married to the one person that we'll spend the rest of our lives with, not some romantic whim."

Booth nodded, "I understand. Still, one witness says you and your girlfriend fought a lot. Was it ever aggressive?"

Hayden looked at Booth in shock, "No! I would never hurt anyone sir. Our fights were petty but never aggressive. To hit another woman or any of your brothers is a sin against the great almighty. I would never do that to my lord and savior."

"Yeah we've met many killers who claimed they were Christian so forgive us for suspecting you of such a heinous crime." Booth boasted sarcastically.

Hayden looked between the two suspicious eyes with fear and anxiety, "I loved her okay? I know I decided not to propose to her but secretly I wanted to. I was just worried about….my father. He's never accepted Amy, and sometimes he'd scare me with threats of the devil if I married her. He was convinced she was the anti-Christ for some bizarre reason."

Booth took in the young boy's information, "So your father, is he in the church at this moment?"

Hayden shook his head, "No. He's at a stupid fishing expedition with a few of his buddies. They go every Friday."

Brennan's eyes widened as she turned to Booth, "Hodgins found fish scales on the rope found around her ankle."

Booth nodded and turned towards Hayden, "Thank you for your time Mr. Browning. We'll call you if there are any further details we need to know about."


	5. False perceptions

"Pastor Browning, I hear you knew Amelia Warren, your son's girlfriend?" Booth immediately fired at the suspect as soon as they had approached him at the river

The man froze with a look of fear and hostility in his face, "Who are you stranger?" He said in a proper tone that indicated he was used to formal greetings in church.

Booth flashed his badge almost as quickly as he replied, "Special Agent Seeley Booth. This here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Amelia Warren was murdered about two years ago and we're investigating her death. We were told you knew her."

The Pastor scoffed, "Yes, I knew her. She was a devil that one. Always sneaking around to take my son out to sin and flirt. I was never fond of her. She was the kind of girl you would want your son to stay away from. She fought a lot with him too. I'd hear her barging in the church just to pick a fight with the young boy."

"So, you hated her then? Was it enough to put her in her place? To kill her, I mean?" Booth said with a little cockiness to his voice.

Hank glared at the young agent, "Son, I believe you are accusing a religious man of sinning against his own father? I doubt you've thought this one through. I would never even consider murder an option."

"Even when the victim was in your terms, sinful too?" Booth shot back.

Hank crossed his arms, "You are a rash man, Mr. Booth. God has a place for men like you, right into the pits of hell." He said as he turned away and started to make his way back to the boat but Booth stopped him.

"Hold on their cowboy. I'm a catholic. I believe in God as much as you do so don't blame the sin card on me. I'm just trying to catch a murderer." Booth interjected, feeling a little hurt.

Brennan eyed the pastor with disgust, "So you think just because someone acts flirtatious or wants to be with someone that they are sinning against your God and that they deserve a fate of that of this Hell that you mention."

Hank raised a suspicious brow, "Am I conversing with an Atheist?"

"Yes she is an atheist, and no you cannot converse with her." He turned quickly to Bones to whisper, "Bones, this guy is a little out of his loop so I'd advise you not to say anything to him." Brennan nodded in response.

The reply resonated, "Anybody that does not believe in the Almighty shall burn!" His eyes burned into the young doctor's who immediately looked away from the powerful glance.

"You don't look at my partner like that, okay?" Booth took a step forward as a natural reaction to protect his partner, "As it is right now Pastor, you're looking guiltier by the moment. We found fish scales on the rope used to murder Amelia Warren and I hear you come here ever Friday with your little crew over there."

The Pastor took a deep breath, as if contemplating his words carefully, "Yes I come here every Fridays but I did not kill that girl. She deserved to die but I would never sin against my father."

"Well if you want to look more innocent, you can give me some information on your crew or anything you know that could lead us to her killer." Booth said fervently.

All he got in response was a smirk, "Help you catch a sinner's killer, although it would be justice on catching a murderer? Why would I do anything for that harlot?"

Booth sighed, about ready to give up, "You could be doing the favor for us?"

"I've barely met you and I don't even like you. Why should I do you a favor?" said the man with a hostile glare.

Brennan decided to interrupt, "Because even though you don't like us, we are good people and we're trying to do the right thing by catching a murderer. No matter what your opinion is on us, you need to help us out cause' it's the right thing to do and I'm sure your God would appreciate it."

Hank shot an angry glance at the speaker, "I don't want to take advice from an Atheist. You beings are the reason our world will end in disaster!"

"Whoa, pessimistic much? Come on now, sir. I don't want to have to arrest you for talking back to a cop. Please, tell me anything you know.

The man rolled his eyes and started to reveal the only information he knew. "My son's friend's father is a part of my crew. James Lear. Apparently, he's also the young girl's uncle. That's all I can do for you. Please don't come here again." He said as he left for the boat.

On the way back to the cop, Brennan felt a shiver up her spine. Something about that man frightened her. His glare, his manner, all pointed towards something far more dangerous than anybody she had ever met in life before. Booth noticed her fear and immediately tried to coax it, "Don't let him get to you Bones. I don't think he'd ever take his threats seriously."

Brennan shook her head, "I think he was lying about how he'd never murder anyone. I could see it in his eyes and that's what frightens me the most. He was really dangerous Booth. We should keep an eye on him. I've seen mass murderers that didn't even look as scary as he did. Even Epps wasn't that crazy."

"I'll make sure to have my boys keep a close watch. In the mean time, I'll take you back to the lab. Whatever evidence you can get that'll trace him to the murder would be great cause I agree with you, he could very well be the murderer." Booth said, a little fear in his own voice as he said it. The hell comment still grated inside his heart like a machine gun aiming to kill. He had never been talked to like that before and it was eating away at him. Something about the way the Pastor presented himself, gave away his inner secrets that he concealed from his congregation and those he actually talked to with respect.

"I believe the victim was beaten unconscious before she was thrown in the river." Concluded the young assistant, Kirk Sanders while gleaming with successful pride. "I'm sure that the drowning was the cause of her death."

Brennan nodded, "Very well done Mr. Sanders. I'll tell Angela and see if she can come up with any conclusions as to the strength of the person behind the blows."

"Oh I already told her about them. She's making schematics as we speak. I figured I'd try and help as much as I could." Kirk said with hopeful enthusiasm.

Brennan smiled a little at the excitement of the young grad student. "I see. Well, I guess it's okay for now but from now on report to me first."

Kirk nodded, his face a little sullen at the correction. "Of course Dr. Brennan."

Angela called out to the group and motioned them to follow her into the schematic room where her high-tech imitator re-enacted the major possibilities of the way the victim had died. "I know I'm shooting way out on a limb here but I'm guessing the assailant had to be taller and more muscular. Plus, the way the rocks were laid out, she had to have been pushed with great force in order to miss them…especially with an anchor tied to her ankle. I'm guessing that this murder wasn't done alone. In order to get her all the way out…it must've taken at least the force of two grown men."

"Double duty. That's rough." Booth said, secretly hoping it was one man instead of two. It was always easier to catch one murderer than two.

Brennan puzzled, "Well than it had to be two. No one person could push a girl off a cliff that far from the river with an anchor tied to her ankle without there being more muscle behind it, unless of course he had super strength which I doubt."

"Steroids could be a possibility." Angela pointed out.

Booth nodded, "We'll check this James Lear out. See if he's using. If he is, he's got a lot of explaining to do." He was satisfied with the steroids theory; at least it would be an easy case to close so he could get to his party without death and suspicion on his brain.

Brennan agreed, "Let's go then."

As soon as they were gone, the student Kirk turned to Angela with aspiring interest, "So, you're an artist right?"

Angela looked over awkwardly at the bouncy young boy. "Yes, I am."

Kirk grinned, his pearly white teeth glistening in the room, "My sister's an artist too. She has the greatest strokes I've ever seen. I can see the way you drew the young girl's face and it's even better than the way my sister draws! You know, I bet she'd like to meet you."

Angela looked somewhat stunned yet pleased at the same time. "Oh, that's sweet. I don't know Kirk. I'm kind of busy. Maybe when I'm not going to a party or trying to help my best friend catch a murderer. I would love to meet her though. She sounds very…artistic." She squeezed the last words out, trying to figure out if there was anyway to excuse herself from the room. Kirk was nice, but he was a little like Daisy: annoying and peppy.

Kirk nodded happily, "I'm sure she can handle the wait. She's very patient, unlike me. I can get antsy from time to time." He laughed a little nervously.

Angela tried to hide a mocking laugh as she left the room without a word. There was no way she could handle this guy for more than another hour. She already felt like she was suffocating from the party proposal, she didn't need a psycho grad student to add to the drama. She had to be prepared to deal with the party, to hide any temptation to get back with Hodgins under her belt. Even though they broke it off, she still felt her heart whirl and her pulse quicken whenever he walked in the room. She never felt that way with Roxy. Although she loved her very much, she regretted not feeling as lusty for her as she did for Hodgins.

No matter what, she had to remain calm and collected. She and Hodgins were just friends and no party event could ever change that, she hoped.


End file.
